It has long been a custom to provide lighting with swimming pools as an illumination aid for night swimming. Typically, the lighting has been of the incandescent variety secured and sealed behind a water proof lens at various locations below water level in a pool wall of concrete. Forms of deck lighting secured spaced about the decking has likewise been common. Recently, there has been a trend toward employing elongated strips of fiber optic lighting either ancillary to or instead of the other forms of lighting previous utilized.